across the universe
by Reveire
Summary: Se quieren. Con eso basta.


**Renuncia:** Skins pertenece a **Jamie Brittain** y **Bryan Elsley.** Las canciones citadas y sus títulos pertenecen a **The Beatles.**

 **Notas:** Basado en el canon de ambas temporadas, pero desordenadas.

* * *

(Infinito e inmortal amor que brilla a mí alrededor como un millón de soles,

Que me llaman y me llaman a través del universo.

 _Nada va a cambiar mi mundo)._

 **across the universe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I. all my loving to you.**

Todas las noches ella pregunta: «¿Me quieres?».

Todas las noches él responde:« …Por siempre y para siempre».

Cassie se ríe y murmura cosas que él no es capaz de entender, pero las mejillas de ellas se sonrojan y le besa la frente, entonces a él ya le da igual todo. Hunde sus manos en sus cabellos (que jamás había notado que son como rayos de sol) y con los brazos temblorosos la rodea entre sus brazos, con una alegría indescriptible siente que ella se aferra a él como si la vida se le fuese en ello.

Sid piensa entonces que sentirse querido y añorado es bonito.

Todos las mañanas con el cuerpo desnudo él pregunta: «¿…Lo prometes?».

Todas las mañanas con lágrimas invisibles ella responde: «Oh, sí. Y ese es el problema».

Sid mueve los labios intentando decir algo romántico mas solo le dedica una sonrisa boba. Cassie estalla en carcajadas pensando que se ve bonito con los lentes empañados y los versos amorosos trabados en su garganta. Toma el rostro de él entre sus manos y lo besa tan suavemente que Sid la siente débil entre sus brazos. Cassie le besa las mejillas, el cuello, el placer y las angustias nocturnas.

Cassie piensa entonces que podría comer algo más tarde.

Y todas las noches en que raspan sus cuerpos entre ellos, y todas las mañanas en que se quieren solo mirándose, entrelazan sus manos y se quieren como una canción desafinada.

Se quieren. Con eso basta.

 **II. yesterday.**

La busca entre las rarezas, entre la oscuridad de sus viejos recuerdos, en las noches sin estrellas, en sus momentos felices, en los momentos en que se revuelca en la cama con una mujer que no es ella.

La busca, y la odia.

Porque se fue.

Sid piensa entre sus frustraciones que quizás ella es solo un momento bonito, una imagen sonriente que dura tan solo tres segundos. Piensa que ella es un sueño que se revuelca en las calles y extiende sus manos al cielo. Piensa que se fue, que ella nunca fue de él.

Pero cruza la ciudad, y la encuentra en la banca. La besa, la quiere, no la odia tanto. Las miradas tímidas y los roces de sus manos continúan hasta que ambos se miran y son una sincronía sin armonía.

Entonces, disfrutando sus alas imaginarias, ella se va de nuevo y entonces la odia definitivamente. Egoístamente piensa en la oscuridad que el lugar de ella es con él y que no debería ir a sufrir a ningún otro lado.

La odia, no la quiere. Pero la busca.

Y no la encuentra.

Entonces Cassie, con sus rayos de soles, forma solo parte del ayer.

 **III. strawberry fields forever.**

Cassie abre los ojos y resulta que todo el universo es rosa, bebe café y se ríe de cualquier angustia. Con esa imagen camina alegremente por los huecos de sus miedos e ignora los ruidos de su cabeza que son como un disco rayado.

Cassie es bonita porque sonríe siempre, piensan todos. Pero ella es un manojo de frustraciones y llantos nocturnos y eso nadie lo sabe porque su cuerpo pálido hipnotiza al infierno ajeno. Llega entonces _él_ con su deseo de liberarse de la virginidad y solo nota que ella es una chica rota.

Cassie se enamora cuando su corazón late aceleradamente, porque alguien se ha asomado en su interior y ha visto lo jodido que está todo. Alguien la ha visto.

Lo quiere, y se ríe más (se rompe más).

Empero, el la ve como cualquier sombra gris que camina por el aburrido universo. Entonces Cassie deja de repartir flores por el resto de la tierra y se las dedica a él, tan ciego y tan idiota. Le regala flores con su mirada de cordura falsa, con sus carcajadas histéricas y con sus besos inexpertos (porque ella jamás ha besado con amor).

No le importa, aunque igual llora. Y cuando él la quiere,

o cuando le llora,

cuando la odia,

cuando la busca,

cuando la añora,

Cassie se siente que con él corre por un campo de fresas. E incluso cuando el abismo entre ellos crece, Cassie sonríe con toda su locura y piensa que esos campos de fresa serán por siempre.

(Sid jamás se convertirá en un ayer).

 **IV. hello goodbye.**

Luego de que ella se vaya por última vez Sid llega a la conclusión que Cassie es una risa cantarina que danza descalza y que persigue solamente al viento. Entre gruñidos y degustaciones a cerveza barata piensa que tal vez por eso la adora tanto.

(Que ella se presentó a él como una luz retorcida).

La persigue por medio mundo y cuando él murmura, tímido, _hola;_ ella entre llantos psicóticos exclama _adiós._

Ella dice adiós y él dice hola.

Se acerca como la locura inocente que ella es, tímida, y mediante monólogos temerosos que suelta cuando está con él, murmura un _hola:_ él entre distracciones y enamoramiento hacia otra chica la aleja con un _adiós._

Él dice adiós y ella dice hola.

Pero siempre entrelazan sus manos cuando todos les dan la espalda. Ella, queriéndolo a su manera; él, rechazándola magnéticamente.

Susurran _hola_ y lloran con el _adiós._

 **V. across the universe.**

Sentada en el banco frente a las luces insignificantes de la ciudad siente el cuerpo ahogarse con el viento helado de sus nostalgias. Eleva los brazos al aire y bailando un silencio compuesto por sus llantos siente que es como una flor de papel que se desliza lentamente hasta rodear su propio universo. Siente el cuerpo ligero, no tiene hambre ni tristeza en sus ojos, pero sí siente que su cuerpo rebalsará de amor.

Mira hacia abajo, quitarse la vida sería una cuestión de segundos y podría ser sencillamente divertido. Entonces ve sus propias estrellas y baja la mirada hacia el papel arrugado con dos mil declaraciones de amor. Todas ellas tan inexpertas que se deshace en carcajadas melancólicas.

Deteniendo su baile siente su presencia a su lado y todo el universo rosado se transforma en una serie de imágenes que la hacen reír de nuevo, pero esta vez en silencio.

Sentado en el banco siente las manos palidas helarse bajo el viento y al mirarla de reojo descubre que ella es más hermosa con la nostalgia usada como maquillaje y el cabello volando con el viento. Mueve los labios de manera nerviosa al notar que ella oculta la mirada bajo una sombra de inseguridad.

Y aunque él sea un campo de fresas que dura una eternidad dolorosa, y ella sea un ayer que lo enamora, entrelazan sus manos con firmeza y sin mirarse sienten sus cuerpos abrazarse alrededor del universo.

–Hola.

–…Hola.

Se quieren. Con eso basta.

.

.


End file.
